poem collection
by DEMONHEART002
Summary: these are poems i have made over the last two years, medium swearing, you have been warned


Poem collection chap 1

These are all the poems I have written over the last 2 years and put on my fb page or written because I can tell me if you want me to continue. Swearing warning and if anyone copies these they are idiots that can't write for shit :-(

Claimer: I own all of these and I did not copy any of these so if you do, you are heartless.

He pulls a coin out and flicks it into the fountain, knowing he should have kept it in his hand, but he is testing death doing the unexpected hoping to throw him off to rule the earth and destroy his soul, the ball and chain strapped to his legs, the heart of a lover given to a love.

Hate drives my anger and love fuels my pain, putting it together drives me insane and your stuck in the cross roads of life and all you can do is roll the dice with a 40/60 chance you'll turn to the dark life and you get more older and more beautiful and my heart and soul will be mourned for at my funeral.

The words i hear are fucking lies and there's so many they stack up to the sky, and all the bullshit i hear gives me a headache that lasts a year and the million lies put into one is i loved you and now where done.

shot like an arrow, and as cold as ice, love is the angelic poison that grips like a vice and i coulda, shoulda and woulda said i love you but seems i may only have love in my dreams and the girls never love the nice guy it seems, but it looks though he went down the dark path, the only one he'd known and his life is just some kind of unbreakable code and in his dark cell he lays to rest cause in his mind and chest he's the last of the best.

bull head, no brain, you are fucking insane, you think your all hk, you think you a tough c*¤+, but i see who you really are, i see your true colours, black grey and yellow; grey for weak, yellow for pathetic and black for evil. You think being a b!+(¤ will help you climb to the top, but look you got knocked to the ground, stop picking on others otherwise you're getting one hellava pound

It breaks my heart to watch you cry, it hurts too much to watch you die, i hate it when you don't listen, i hate it when you don't try, i hate it when I'm wrong and i love it when you're right. I love it when you laugh; i love it when you laugh even if it breaks my heart i will do anything you ask. We could never be together, i learnt that the hard way, but i hope we could be friends, mutual at least and at this last word my love will cease

We all fight the devils fights and we all can hate our own fate, but when the friend becomes the enemy, it all turns sour and pain becomes power. Blood is thicker than water and poison is evil, like those words you said, like a hate note i read, like my tears that are now red (this I wrote cause I was pissed when a friend was calling one of my best friends fat)

friends fight, lovers lie, Demons live, angels cry, And i stand back and watch the bullets fly, When chaos burns, the table turns, i hate to wait but i feel like bait, But i guess this is my fate

I get depressed to look at her, i hate myself wen i look away, yea I'll walk over and try to say hey then my mind stops, and my heart breaks, even as i speak now it just aches. Death is my cure, but i ignore it and keep fighting, tears fall down my face as it ends and I feel like a disgrace.

You say your ugly, you're not. You want death to come, and for me to be the reaper. You say no 1 cares, but look around! You're a beautiful girl and any1 will say that do not let assholes stand in your way when together your friends will help u through anything, trust us because i think i speak for every1 when i say this.

My heart feels like it's on fire and my bones hurt and ache, my love is yours, though my soul may break, be careful for what you ask, a tip of the scale may seal your fate.

Stick to the dark with the blackest heart and hold their hand to guide them to the light where you can never go.

if you want to hold some1 but can't, if you want scream out in pain but won't welcome to my world and in our world there's darkness ahead but know this where there's dark there is light and in the dark i will fight, fight for who i love and fight for what is right.

Smiling back makes it hurt, the mistake i made makes the world go up in flames, all i wish is that i could have you in my arms, so my heart melts like butter and the pain fades like mist in a clouded mind.

i feel the pain, I'm such a disgrace, heart black as a winter cold, pain grows stronger as i grow older, i guess i should have just told her, I'll be there when she needs me, I'll heal her if she heeds my words; the pain i gave is the pain i take, for this mistake I'll burn at my grave.

i was burned as you turned, i died as you cried and you cried cause i lied...so take your pain out on me, burn, torture, kill me all i want is to see you as happy as you could ever be, tell me when, tell me where and i promise you I'll be there.

All my love in your hand but it shifts as easy as sand and may the wars, the world, it shook and the world is revolved around facebook and all we see in their eyes are bullshit and lies, now i may love you but tonight someone dies or cries

With thorns in my heart with the blackest rose and end up with a broken nose and the blood dries up like the rivers that were in the deserts and falling down a hundred story buildings with no wings to save myself cause they snapped as soon as you did and now I see I have nothing left cause there's a knife sticking out of my chest and I hope I don't die like the rest but I know I'm not even close to the best.

Facebook has started getting slow on me so this is it for now.


End file.
